


Missing Scene: Crushed

by darknessfalls1321



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessfalls1321/pseuds/darknessfalls1321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mini story really of Audrey checking on Nathan after helping Aiden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene: Crushed

**Author's Note:**

> I’m surprised there aren’t more fanfics being written for this fandom, tbh. I thought I’d put my thoughts onto paper and share. I’m so out of practice with writing so please forgive any mistakes and forgive the shortness of this story. This is just what I image happened in between the scenes.

The waiting was killing her. All she wanted to do was see for herself that Nathan was okay, but she knew she couldn’t just leave Aiden until Jack came to be with him. Hearing Nathan gasping for breath, slowly dying as she tried to help Aiden control his trouble was worse than being interrogated by the skinwalker. The only thing that let her help Aiden was knowing that the faster he got himself under control, the faster Nathan could take the helmet off and breathe.

“I got him Lexie,” Jack’s voice behind her brought her back. “Thanks for helping my brother.”

Audrey smiled at him as he approached. “Your welcome. That’s what we do.” Audrey was only too happy to be able to help Aiden without sacrificing Jack’s life. 

Jack nodded his thanks again and looked over her shoulder to see Aiden sitting on the curb, breathing calmly. 

“I called the EMTs over to check on Nathan given how long his line was compromised. They should be with him now.” 

Audrey looked back to where the command post was and cursed the deep-sea pressure suit she was wearing. It had taken her twice as long to walk in the suit and she needed to see Nathan now. She knew he would probably wave off the EMTs unless she pushed the issue.  
Her feelings must have shown on her face because next thing she knew, Jack was taking her helmet from her.

Jack smirked. “Why don’t you get out of the suit here? That way you can get back quicker. Nobody should have to walk in this thing longer than necessary. I’ll make sure it gets back. That is as long as you don’t mind going barefoot.”

Audrey couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped. “Please, walking barefoot is a piece of cake compared to walking in this thing. I’ll just walk on the grass to and be careful.”

With Jack’s help Audrey was able to get out of the suit and made her way back to Nathan as quick as she could. She wasn’t surprised to see and hear Nathan waving off the EMTs as Duke helped him take off his diving suit, as she got closer.

Duke turned to the EMTs and told them to give them a few minutes as he bent down to look Nathan in the eye as he forced him to sit on the bumper of the diving company van.

“Listen. You’re the one who wanted me to help out because I’m a scuba diver so trust me when I say that you need to let them check you out.” Duke tried to convey the seriousness of the matter to him. “It’s just better to be safe than sorry. Last thing I need is Audrey giving me a hard time for letting you convince them to go away.”

Nathan was all set to argue until he heard Duke bring Audrey into it. He knew she would be upset if he didn’t get checked out. He really didn’t need her upset before he talked with her about what was going on with the Troubles. They were going to talk and he was going to make her understand because he couldn’t keep shouldering the burden of all these deaths.  
Thinking about that on top of almost dying was wearing him out but he was not going to admit that. 

Leaning his head back against the door, Nathan crossed his arms. “Fine. I’ll get checked out since it will makes you happy but they’ll just tell you I’m fine, which I know I am.”

Duke shook his head as stepped back and laughed at his friend. “Yes, let’s do it for me. I’m going to go and bring them back. Just relax, okay.”

Audrey couldn’t stop the sigh of relief at witnessing the exchange. If they could still banter, then Nathan would be okay. She couldn’t stop the smile that spread across her face in response to his shy smile when he saw her coming towards him. Looking around to see if the coast was clear, Audrey sat beside him and took his hand in hers. 

“How are you really?” she asked, as she looked him over. 

“I really am fine,” Nathan said as he squeezed her hand to reassure her. “Duke’s just being overly cautious.”

Audrey shot him a look before poking his side with her free hand. “No, he’s being smart. I need to know that you’re okay. If Duke hadn’t convinced you, I was going to pull rank as the woman you love.”

Nathan’s eyes softened at her words. “Yes ma’am.” Seeing Duke approaching with the EMTs, he gave Audrey’s hand one last squeeze before letting go completely. 

Audrey leaned over and whispered in his ear. “If you’re good and do as they say, I’ll give you a treat when we get home.”

Nathan’s head snapped around to see her playful grin and fought to keep the grin off his face and winked at her, pushing aside all thoughts about their upcoming conversation, and just enjoying the moment with her. “Yes ma’am.”

After all, they deserved some happiness before it all went away.


End file.
